After The Rain
by hina-dono
Summary: Depois da chuva veio um segurar de mãos. E esse foi o marco do nascimento do que seria uma duradoura união.


_"Mas que infortúnio"_ pensou Tokoyami Fumikage quando a primeira gota de chuva atingiu seu bico. Já Dark Shadow, seu companheiro predestinado, foi mais expressivo:

\- Mas que porra! - exclamou ele.

\- Olhe os modos, Dark Shadow. - O jovem chamou atenção de sua sombra. Não que fosse adiantar de algo. Aquele era apenas um hábito seu, adquirido ao longo dos anos.

\- Foi mal. Mas ninguém ouviu mesmo.

De fato, a rua estava deserta. Era fim de tarde e ele encaminhava-se para o ponto de ônibus depois de mais um dia de aulas no Colégio U.A., quando começou uma chuva repentina. Pego desprevenido, Tokoyami correu até árvores próximas ao ponto, em uma tentativa falha de proteger-se dos pingos violentos e frios da chuva.

\- Por que você não trouxe um guarda-chuva?!

\- Eu não sabia que ia chover.

\- Eu odeio chuva! Desse jeito vou pegar um resfriado!

\- Quieto.

Tokoyami sentou-se em um banco, fazendo o melhor que podia para impedir sua bolsa de molhar. Contudo, seu melhor aparentava não ser o suficiente já que seus livros, assim como ele próprio, estavam encharcados àquela altura. E pensar que literalmente apenas um minuto se passou desde que começou a chover...

Dark Shadow continuava reclamando, mas agora escondido dentro de si. Ele realmente odiava chuva, talvez até mais do que a claridade excessiva do sol. Perdido em pensamentos, Tokoyami surpreendeu-se com a interrupção repentina da chuva sobre sua cabeça. Foi só então que notou a pessoa parada em sua frente. Ela chegara tão silenciosamente que nem mesmo seus apurados sentidos puderam percebê-la antes de sua aproximação. Como o esperado de uma heroína.

\- Asui-san!

Asui Tsuyu, sua colega de classe, estava usando seu guarda-chuva verde com desenhos de folhas por todo o tecido, para empará-lo das gotas geladas que não davam sinais de que iriam abrandar sua fúria tão cedo.

\- Tokoyami-chan, não é bom para saúde tomar esse tipo de chuva. Você pode acabar se resfriando. Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo - disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele no banco, para proteger ambos com a pequena armação.

\- Eu sei. É só que não pareceu que ia chover hoje, então não me precavi.

\- Por isso chuvas repentinas são tão perigosas. Felizmente, minha família é capaz de sentir a mudança do tempo, assim eu posso sempre trazer isso - ela apontou para o objeto em suas mãos - comigo.

\- Interessante. Não sabia que podia fazer algo assim.

Na verdade - e o envergonhava ter de admitir - Tokoyami não sabia muito sobre Asui. Embora isso também se aplicasse a ela - as únicas coisas que a garota sabia sobre ele estavam relacionadas à sua individualidade. Percebendo isso, os jovens iniciaram uma conversa sobre suas respectivas vidas. Para se conhecerem mais, é claro, mas também para ajudar a passar o tempo que se arrastava.

\- Então foi por isso que escolheu a U.A.?

Tokoyami acabara de descobrir que Asui não morava muito longe dali e por isso sempre ia e voltava da escola a pé. Assim como ele, ela estava voltando para casa quando o viu correr para abrigar-se embaixo das árvores, resolvendo, então, ajudá-lo como podia.

\- Sim - respondeu ela, um tom mais alto que o normal para poder ser ouvida através do barulho da chuva. - Eu teria me matriculado na U.A. mesmo que não fosse, bem, a U.A. Minha família não é exatamente rica, então o dinheiro que eu gastaria com o transporte agora é usado para coisas mais importantes.

Realmente, ele não conhecia Asui Tsuyu.

\- Mas e você, Tokoyami-chan? Sempre quis estudar na U.A. ou...?

 _Tokoyami-chan..._

Então aí estava Dark Shadow. Já tinha começado a estranhar seu silêncio.

\- Sim. Estudar na U.A. sempre foi uma meta minha.

\- Eu que o diga! - Sua sombra gritou de repente, assustando Asui. - Ele me fez treinar igual um condenado! Você tinha que ver a cara dele quando recebeu a carta de admissão! Estava tão feliz que quase sorriu!

\- Dark Shadow!

\- O quê? Só estou contando pra ela!

Ia ralhar com seu companheiro por ser tão espalhafatoso, mas foi interrompido por uma risada. Alta e divertida. Feminina.

Ainda sorrindo, a garota acariciou a cabeça da sombra, dizendo:

\- Olá, Dark Shadow-chan. Como vai?

\- B-bem.

Tokoyami não disse nada. Estava tentando se controlar para não fazer algo constrangedor e esperava que Dark Shadow tivesse o bom senso para seguir seu exemplo. Não era culpa dela. Não tinha como ela saber.

Felizmente, o momento passou com a chegada do ônibus. De onde estavam sentados eles podiam ver os faróis aproximando-se do ponto e algumas pessoas saindo de seus esconderijos para ir em direção a ele. Seguindo o exemplo delas, Tokoyami levantou-se e, após uma despedida rápida, correu com a bolsa em cima da cabeça até lá; deixando para trás uma garota com seu guarda-chuva.

Depois de embarcar e sentar-se confortavelmente em um dos assentos, o garoto suspirou pesadamente.

 _"Você sentiu aquilo, não é?"_ indagou Dark Shadow.

\- Quieto.

De olhos fechados, Tokoyami tentava não pensar no acontecido. Não era culpa dela. Não tinha como ela saber que o carinho feito em Dark Shadow foi sentido por todo seu corpo. Como sua sombra, todo impacto levado por ele reverberava em si próprio. Ninguém além dos dois sabia disso, é claro. Aquele era seu Calcanhar de Aquiles. Todos os heróis têm um, não é mesmo?

Ainda assim, era a primeira vez que sentia algo tão intenso. Tendo escolhido a carreira de herói, era muito comum levar alguns choques de dor - já tinha até mesmo se acostumado -, mas o que sentiu mais cedo não era dor. Longe disso. Foi uma sensação boa. Tão boa que fez ele ter de segurar um suspiro.

 _"Talvez seja porque ela é uma menina"_

\- E o que isso teria a ver?

 _"Nenhuma garota tinha te tocado antes_. _Foi por isso que você quase gemeu."_

\- O quê!? - Tokoyami ficou tão chocado pelo comentário de Dark Shadow, que não mediu o tom de sua voz e acabou gritando, o que chamou atenção dos outros passageiros. - Desculpe.

Quando todos desviaram os olhos de si, sussurrou:

\- Você está parecendo o Mineta. - Balançou negativamente a cabeça. - Apenas esqueça isso, certo? Não vai acontecer novamente de qualquer forma.

Foi o que ele pensou. Se bem que, de certa forma, realmente não aconteceu de novo. Asui Tsuyu não acariciou Dark Shadow novamente. Ela não precisou fazer isso para que a mesma sensação do dia anterior quase o derrubasse de cima da carteira. Tudo o que ela precisou fazer foi adentrar a sala de aula, dar bom dia a todos e sentar-se em seu lugar. Algo tão simples. Uma rotina que ela seguia há mais de um ano e ele nunca antes prestara atenção, agora era capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se... Zonzo.

 _O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Essa pergunta ocupou seus pensamentos durante dois dias inteiros. Desde o incidente no ponto de ônibus, passando por aquela manhã na escola, até chegar ali: dois dias depois da chuva, no mesmo lugar de antes, ele esperava por Asui para que os dois pudessem ir para escola juntos.

Sério, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Parou de tentar entender isso depois da primeira semana. Asui também parou de perguntar o motivo daqueles encontros nada acidentais - o que era bom, porque ele já estava ficando sem desculpas - e apenas começou a desfrutar a boa companhia.

Da segunda semana em diante, Tokoyami passou a pegar o ônibus em um horário diferente para que eles também pudessem se encontrar depois das aulas. A partir de então, o que antes eram tardes monótonas para ambos tornaram-se tardes agradáveis ocupadas por conversas aleatórias - Dark Shadow era sempre o mais empolgado -, treinos em dupla ou apenas silêncio. Os dias silenciosos eram os favoritos de Tokoyami e Asui. Para os dois eram raras as oportunidades de ficar em silêncio total. Mais raro ainda era encontrar alguém com quem ficar em silêncio não fosse desrespeitoso ou desconfortável.

Foi durante um dia da quarta semana que aconteceu. Outra chuva repentina. Mas dessa vez Tokoyami estava preparado. Trazia consigo um guarda-chuva pequeno o suficiente para caber na bolsa. E não o tirou de lá mesmo quando o primeiro pingo d'água atingiu seu bico.

\- Tokoyami-chan, eu te avisei que talvez chovesse hoje. Não recebeu minha mensagem? - perguntou a garota, enquanto abria o próprio guarda-chuva.

\- Recebi. Eu apenas esqueci de trazer o meu - mentiu descaradamente.

Sentia-se mal por mentir, mas não podia perder uma oportunidade como aquela. Deus... Seja lá o que fosse aquilo tinha o transformado em alguém irracional.

\- Tudo bem. Podemos compartilhar o meu.

Aproximou-se dele para protegê-lo da chuva e assim caminharam para o banco de quatro semanas atrás. Aquele era um dos dias silenciosos. Ambos estavam lado a lado, mas suas mentes vagavam longe. Às vezes para a aula prática que aconteceria no dia seguinte, outras para o som do vento cortando entre as árvores. De repente, o silêncio ficou alto demais. Foi quando eles perceberam que a chuva tinha cessado. No entanto, mesmo estando cientes desse fato, nenhum deles fez menção de sair dali ou iniciar uma conversa. Ficaram assim até que Asui, após ter certeza que a chuva tinha realmente estiado, fechou seu guarda-chuva para guardá-lo em sua mochila.

\- Ainda bem que chuvas de verão não duram muito - comentou para ninguém em particular. - E agora vem a melhor parte...

Sempre após a chuva, não importa se violenta ou fina, surgia entre as nuvens do céu um belo arco-íris, simbolizando o recomeço. Era o que Asui estava esperando, mas não foi _só_ isso que ela recebeu. Junto com o anel colorido no céu, o que veio depois daquela chuva foi um segurar de mãos. Tokoyami apoiou a mão dele sobre a dela - firme demais para ser considerado um acidente e desajeitado demais para ter sido planejado.

Nenhum dos envolvidos se mexeu por um longo minuto. Dark Shadow tinha se escondido durante a chuva e não seria agora que ia reaparecer. Tokoyami estava chocado pelo que tinha feito. Definitivamente, aquilo não tinha sido planejado. Ele simplesmente deixou-se levar pelo sentimento sem nome e quando viu já apertava sua mão contra a da garota ao seu lado. Garota essa que apenas o encarava sem dizer nada. Não que houvesse muito a ser dito. Nenhum deles sabia dar nome ao que sentiam, só sabiam que gostavam da sensação. Sim, _gostavam_. Pois Tokoyami não era o único a nutrir sentimentos confusos por um colega de classe, Asui enfrentava o mesmo dilema. Por esta razão, quando ela sentiu o toque dele em sua mão, não demorou muito para retribuir o gesto. Era a única coisa que podia fazer para deixá-lo saber que ela também sentia algo por ele. Felizmente, a mensagem foi recebida com sucesso.

De mãos dadas - com direito a dedos entrelaçados e tudo - eles continuaram sentados ali, como se fosse um dia comum. Exceto que não era. Aquele fim de tarde chuvoso marcava o início do que seria uma longa união.

Como um sapato novo que nos primeiros dias causa tantas bolhas que você quer jogar fora, o relacionamento deles seria laceado aos poucos. Até que em uma tarde qualquer, muitos anos depois daquela, os dois poderiam se olhar e perceber que foram capazes de construir uma relação cheia de amor, cumplicidade e dias silenciosos.


End file.
